Sarah Frank
Sarah Frank, Cassie Holmes's mother, was one of the world's greatest Watchers, and therefore a constant target by Division. Her predictions were far known, spread throughout at least all of Hong Kong. Even when captured by Division and used as a test subject, she still instigated the victory of Psychics over Division in a large hunt for the way to bring the organization down. History Early Life Holmes was born a Watcher, and an extremely powerful one at that, best doing so while drinking. With her predictions, Holmes foresaw the fall of Division, and elaborated it by informing several people of what they'd need to do in the future. Holmes informed Wo Chiang, a Wiper, to wipe the memory of a woman who came on his dock. She told a Mr. Gant that if a girl gave him a flower to do whatever she said. And she as well told Teresa Stowe to be at a Hong Kong resting place at a certain time. Holmes at sometime became pregnant, and gave birth to Cassie Holmes.Push, 2009 Captured by Division Due to Holmes' incredible abilities, Division captured her and took her to one of their many testing facilities, leaving her daughter Cassie orphaned. But Holmes continued her mission to get Division destroyed, and now had a better opportunity from the inside. Division drugged her, and performed many experiments on her, "sucking the future right out of her." So during another attempt to give a Physic enhanced abilities, this time on a Pusher named Kira Hudson (which worked) Holmes walked by as Hudson escaped from captivity. She dropped a marble, which rolled down the hallways, holding up a door which Kira used to escape. This officially instigated a major victory for the Psychics that would happen days later. Powers and abilities Holmes' abilities as a Watcher were near flawless. In the eyes of Division, she was the most powerful of all Watchers, being able likely to see her predictions clearly. Her best predictions were performed when drinking alcohol. Even while in Division care, Holmes still was able to use her predictions to her advantage. Using stealth, timing, and persistence, Holmes allowed Kira Hudson to escape from her capture, and set off a large and important change of events. Known Predictions Holmes predicted a series of events throughout her life. Several of which were very significant to the outcome, or at least mid-way, of the war against Division. She saw this all happen at least a decade before it actually happened. *Nick Gant would meet a girl with a flower, doing whatever she said. *Teresa Stowe needed to be at a place in Hong Kong at a specific time and Stitch however is there. *Wo Chiang would Wipe the memory of a girl who washed up at his boat. Appearance Holmes had black hair, with a fair-to-pale complexion. While in Division care, she wore a hospital gown and let her hair down; if she already had her hair like that beforehand is unknown. Her daughter, Cassie, is said to look just like her. Behind the Scenes *Holmes was never credited in the End Credits, even though appearing (albeit briefly) in the after-opening. It is therefore possible the actress was an extra or a stunt double. Footnotes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Superhumans